¿Fighting?
by talassan
Summary: ONE-SHOT situado en uno de los puntos más álgidos del capítulo 4x23 (Always): la discusión entre Rick y Kate; pero con un final distinto que explora la posibilidad de Kate reaccionando de otro modo.


**Hola a todoooos,**

 **Les traigo una historia que me quedó un poquito larga para ser One Shot, espero no se aburran leyéndolo, pero no habría sabido donde cortarlo sin dejarlos con ganas de matarme por lo que se lo dejo completo.**

 **Quisiera agradecerle infinitamente a MyDreamsComeTrue por su invaluable ayuda, muchas gracias Val por la corrección, los consejos, las explicaciones, el tiempo y todo lo demás.**

 **También dar las gracias por que FanFiction finalmente solucionó sus ... inconvenientes.**

 **Sin más, los dejo leer. Espero que lo disfruten y me dejen un review, solo les toma 5 minutos y a mi me alegran el día. Es más, hagamos un trato: yo les dejo esto y ustedes me regalan sus opiniones en un review, así todos tenemos algo para leer, ¿trato?**

* * *

Acaba de entrar en el departamento y ya es consciente de que llevar a cabo el propósito que lo condujo hasta ahí esa noche, va a ser muchísimo más difícil de lo que había imaginado. Ella está demasiado entusiasmada como para batirse en retirada de buenas a primeras. En estos momentos, su confianza en resolver el caso es tan alta que ni la carencia de indicios sólidos la desanima.

Él intenta bajarla a la tierra, lograr hacerla consciente de que, con las pistas que tienen, la búsqueda sería equivalente, no a tratar de encontrar una aguja en un pajar, sino una hormiga en específico en plena ciudad de New York. Pero el optimismo desorbitado de Kate, le hace comprender pronto que no logrará hacerla entrar en razón con argumentos convencionales. Había albergado la esperanza de no tener que revelarle su secreto ni la verdadera razón por la cual ella aún sigue siendo un elemento positivo en el número de habitantes del planeta pero, en el fondo, siempre había sabido que aquello era más un anhelo que una esperanza fundada. Se trata de Kate Beckett y el caso de su madre, de modo que, incluso contándole toda la verdad y desplegando sus mejores armas para lograr convencerla, aquella era una batalla que no estaba seguro de poder ganar.

-¡Kate! -La llama para atraer su atención y sacarla de esa nube de entusiasmo.

-¿Qué sucede? -Pregunta la detective sin lograr entender el por qué de esa losa de fatalismo que pesa sobre quien, normalmente, es el encargado de subirle la moral a ella.

-Tienes que parar –dice él con el rostro más serio de lo que ella se lo ha visto nunca-. Esta investigación, tienes que pararla –continúa, poniendo todo su empeño en ser lo más claro posible para que ella no pueda salirse por la tangente usando lo "no dicho" literalmente, y en demostrarle que no está jugando, que se trata de algo que realmente debe tomar en cuenta.

-Castle, -responde ella con una sonrisa y un tono de voz dulce, como si se tratara de la mamá intentando convencer a su hijo pequeño de que no tiene que preocuparse por ella, que la gripa ha pasado y ya se siente bien– ya hablamos sobre esto. Estoy bien. Lo tengo controlado -continúa, conmovida por la preocupación de él pero tratando de hacerle entender, sin sonar demasiado brusca, que no es necesaria.

-No, no lo tienes -insiste Rick empezando a sentirse frustrado porque, lejos de comprender la gravedad del asunto, Kate lo está tratando casi como a un papá sobreprotector que estuviera preocupado por su primera salida en pareja y eso le causara ternura–. Ellos lo tienen. Y si no paras, van a matarte, Kate. -Al decir esas últimas palabras siente un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal y su rostro se cierra un poco más. La sola idea de perderla lo hace sentir vacío, desesperanzado; tiene que conseguir que ella entienda que toda esa situación es mucho más grande de lo que cree, que sólo es un pequeño peón del que pueden -y quieren- prescindir en cualquier momento y que, aunque ella no lo creas así, el asunto escapa completamente a su "control".

-¿De qué hablas? -Deja escapar ella, endureciendo un poco tanto su tono como su expresión. Está empezando a inquietarse y molestarse por esa conversación en la que se refleja el pánico casi irracional que Castle siente por algo que, evidentemente, piensa que está apunto de sucederle. Le molesta que le oculten información y aquí, a todas luces, Rick sabe algo que ella desconoce por completo pero, aunque no fuese así, no necesita su protección, no es más que un civil ¡por Dios santo! ¿A qué cree que está jugando diciéndole todo aquello?

-Antes de que Montgomery fuera a aquel hangar -comienza él, optando por contarle todo desde el inicio con la intención de hacerla consciente de todo lo que su superior hizo para protegerla y que, si ahora ella se empecina en seguir investigando, habrá sido en balde– le envió un paquete a alguien en quien confiaba. Contenía información que concierne a la persona que está tras todo esto -continúa sorprendido, a la par que satisfecho, de que ella lo este dejando decir lo que quiere contarle sin ningún tipo de interrupción-. Montgomery intentaba protegerte pero el paquete no llegó hasta después de que te dispararan -ante su propia alusión a ese fatídico día en que casi la pierde sin siquiera haberla tenido, su determinación crece, si cabe. Tiene que forzarla a dejar toda aquella lucha de lado, cueste lo que cueste; no puede volver arriesgarse a perderla porque, probablemente, esta vez no tenga tanta suerte-. El amigo de Montgomery hizo un trato con ellos: si te dejaban tranquila, el paquete y la información que contiene nunca saldrían a la luz.

Castle puede ver en el rostro de Kate cómo la información que le proporciona va siendo procesada pero, tras todo aquello, sigue saliendo a la superficie esa determinación fiera que está intentando erradicar; lo cual, en esta ocasión en particular, no es una buena señal. Su única opción es continuar y, si eso no resulta, le rogará, la encerrará en su casa maniatada, o cualquier otra locura que, probablemente, la hará matarlo después pero, si la mantiene a ella a salvo, vale la pena. Por lo tanto, toma aire y se dispone a terminar su relato.

-Pero pusieron una condición: tenías que retirarte de la investigación. Y esa es la razón por la cual estás viva, Kate. -Concluye mirándola fijamente a los ojos, intentando convencerla por la pura fuerza de su voluntad, de que lo mejor para todos es que ella deje de lado todo aquello, al menos de momento.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? -Pregunta ella, consciente de que, para haber averiguado todo aquello, él debe haber estado investigando también por su lado. ¿Con qué valor moral va entonces a su casa pedirle a ella que deje de hacerlo?

Castle respira profundo y se traga el nudo que se ha formado en su garganta. Ahora es cuando todo se complica aún más, si es que es posible. Ha estado rezando por que ella se conforme con los datos que él le proporciona sin indagar sobre su procedencia y que centre sus preguntas en la información en sí, pero eso es mucho pedir, teniendo en cuenta la persona frente a la cual se encuentra. Con un suspiro de derrota, trata de decir aquello de una forma que resalte el valor altruista de la acción, minimizando así -o eso pretende- los puntos negativos de la misma.

-Para que el trato funcionara, alguien tenía que asegurarse de que no continuaras.

-¿Tú eres parte de esto? -El enojo es evidente en la forma en que la pregunta ha salido disparada de sus labios, pero hay algo más que a Rick le duele profundamente percibir: ella se siente decepcionada de él. Lleva cuatro años tratando por todos los medios de que ella le dé una oportunidad y, lo único que está logrando es decepcionarla.

-Sólo trataba de mantenerte a salvo. -Confiesa, rindiéndose a la evidencia de que se avecina una tormenta a la que únicamente puede intentar soportar lo mejor posible si no quiere empeorar las cosas.

Viéndola alejarse, contiene el aliento, preparándose para el primer chaparrón que sin duda y, a juzgar por la tensión de su espalda y sus brazos al caminar, y de su rostro al volverse hacia él, arrasará con todo a su paso. Se mentaliza de que va a recibir un rayo directo al corazón, aunque está seguro de que eso no lo hará menos doloroso. Ella se siente herida y no tiene intención alguna de disminuir el sentimiento de culpa de él por ser el causante.

-¿Mintiéndome sobre lo más importante de mi vida? -Lanza ella, completamente indignada y casi incapaz de creer y asimilar que quien se supone está a su lado para apoyarla en lo que sea, está confesándole que le ha ocultado información de vital importancia no sólo para su trabajo, sino para el sentido de su propia existencia.

-Esa mentira era lo único que te protegía -Insiste Castle, apostando todo lo que tiene a la carta de la preocupación por ella, por su integridad, por su seguridad, por su vida.

A esas alturas y viendo la furia que emana de su mirada, sabe a la perfección que haga lo que haga, diga lo que diga, tiene todas las de perder. Lo único que la cree capaz de desearle en ese momento, es una muerte enormemente dolorosa, ejecutada por ella misma, pero no puede tirar la toalla. Tiene que conseguir hacerla bajar de la furia de la mente al corazón; ese es el único modo por el cual puede esperar, aunque sea ínfimamente, hacerla parar con todo aquel suicidio.

-Castle, no necesitaba protección, necesitaba una pista. -Su voz se quiebra junto con el corazón de Rick al comprobar el sufrimiento que él mismo le está causando, aunque lo esté haciendo por su bien. Pero ella no es una mujer que se deje ahogar por las lágrimas, en vez de eso, usa todos esos sentimientos y los convierte en rabia, en ira, en fuego, en acción. La mejor defensa es un buen ataque, dicen, y Kate es la personificación de ello; no va mostrarle a Castle cuánto daño le hace lo que él le está confesando; le va a hacer creer que sus actos la enfurecen-. Y tú…la escondiste por UN año. -Pero también necesita que él siga hablando, por lo que se obliga a calmarse un poco, al menos en apariencia, y a continuar preguntando- ¿Quién es esta persona?¿Cómo lo encuentro?

-Es una voz al teléfono, una sombra en un estacionamiento. -Revela él, tratando de usar una voz suave que minimice el impacto tanto como sea posible. Pero, como él ya se esperaba, aquello es más de lo que la nueva –y aparente- calma de la detective puede soportar, y se vuelve a desatar la tormenta.

-¿Te encontraste con él? -Casi no puede dar crédito a sus oídos. ¿Cuando sucedió todo aquello? ¿En qué momento su fiel compañero comenzó conspirar en su contra y frente a sus propias narices?- ¿Cómo sabes que no está tras el asesinato de mi madre? ¿Cómo sabes que no está involucrado? -Quiere que él le responda, que le dé una razón válida, pruebas de quién es ese tipo exactamente; elementos contundentes de aquello que lo llevó a confiar en él y ocultarle todo a ella, la principal interesada. Pero sabe que él no puede ofrecerle nada de eso porque, una vez más, actuó por impulso, sin medir las consecuencias, sin meditar los pro y, sobretodo, los contra de sus actos; y la frustración y el dolor vuelven a tomar posesión de ella- ¿Cómo demonios pudiste hacer esto?

-Porque te amo. -Su respuesta surge más como un grito de su corazón que como producto de una reflexión. La ama y necesita que ella entienda que eso es lo único que cuenta cuando de su seguridad se trata. A pesar de que ella lo haya rechazado, le haya mentido, se haya paseado frente a él besuqueándose con su novio de turno, lo más importante para él es su bienestar. Pero tampoco la va a dejar seguir haciéndose la amnésica. Por la dimensión que está alcanzando la discusión, es consciente de que es muy probable que ella lo saque para siempre de su vida una vez le proporcione todos los datos que posee, y él no piensa desaprovechar la que, casi con toda seguridad, es su única oportunidad de confrontarla por su mentira.

-Pero eso ya lo sabías ¿verdad? Lo has sabido desde hace un año. -Puede ver claramente cómo toda su declaración la descoloca; no se esperaba eso en ese momento y, para ser completamente sincero, tampoco él se lo esperaba; ha sido, más que nada, un acto desesperado de un hombre preocupado, enamorado y lastimado a partes iguales.

Pero cuando una débil voz comienza a susurrarle que tal vez esa es su oportunidad para hacer mella en ella y lograr su objetivo primordial: protegerla de la amenaza que planea sobre su cabeza; la expresión de ella vuelve a cambiar, desapareciendo el desconcierto y volviendo a cerrarse su rostro en un gesto serio, iracundo y lleno de rencor.

-¿Bromeas? -Le espeta- ¿De verdad estás sacando a relucir esto ahora, después de decirme que simplemente me traicionaste?

Esto no puede estar pasando. Cada frase que sale de los labios de Rick le rompe los esquemas más profundamente. ¿Cómo pretende que su declaración de amor tenga validez alguna en una discusión como ésta, en la que le acaba de confesa que, una vez más, ha traicionado la confianza que poco a poco y con tanto esfuerzo se ha ido ganando? ¿Cómo es capaz de creer que su amor puede significar algo cuando él, simplemente, le está rompiendo el corazón?

-Kate, escúchame. -Intenta él, sin saber realmente qué decir. ¿Acaso cree que hay algún discurso capaz de solucionar esa situación en la que él solito se ha puesto? No, por supuesto que no lo cree. Nada de lo que pueda decir hará que lo confesado desaparezca de la mente de ella, ni que se regrese el tiempo y pueda encontrar otra estrategia para alejarla de la investigación sin, por ello, perderla para siempre.

-¿Escucharte? -Casi escupe ella-. ¿Por qué debería escucharte? ¿Cómo podría siquiera confiar en algo de lo que dices?

Y ahí está otra vez la decepción; se siente tan dolida, tan defraudada que, por más que lo intenta, no puede ocultarlo. Podría haber esperado algo así de cualquiera menos de él, y también podría haber esperado cualquier cosa de Castle menos aquello. ¿En qué maldito momento se volvió tan vulnerable como para que lo que un hombre haga la lastime tan profundamente?

-¿Que cómo…? -No puede creer que ella le haga ese planteamiento. Han compartido vivencias que ninguna pareja imaginaría poder de sobrellevar, ¿y ella todavía le dice que no puede confiar en él?- Por todo lo que hemos vivido juntos. Cuatro años, he estado aquí. Cuatro años simplemente esperando a que abrieras los ojos y vieras que estoy aquí… y que soy más que un compañero. -Ahora sí no puede callarse; ha soportado tantas cosas: sufrido tanto, reído tanto, arriesgado tanto, y todo por ella, que el planteamiento que le está haciendo le parece totalmente injusto. ¿Acaso ella no puede darse cuenta de que todo, absolutamente todo lo que ha hecho en los últimos cuatro años ha estado directamente relacionado con ella?- Cada mañana te llevo un café solo para ver una sonrisa en tu cara…porque creo que eres la persona más…notable, exasperante, desafiante y frustrante que jamás he conocido. Y te amo, Kate. Y si eso significa algo para ti, si te importo en lo absoluto sólo…sólo no hagas esto. -Lo ha vuelto a hacer, le ha dicho de nuevo que la ama como un acto de impotencia, y por segunda vez esa noche, por miedo a perderla; como en el cementerio, pero por otra causa: por miedo a perderla sin que ella sea completamente consciente de todo lo que significa para él. Ahora sólo queda esperar a que ella le aseste la estocada final.

-¿Si me importas, Castle? -¿Cómo es capaz ese hombre de hacer declaraciones de amor de esa talla en los momentos más inoportunos? ¿Qué no ve que lo único que quiere es matarlo lentamente? ¿Cómo puede aspirar a que todo eso la ablande después de lo confesado?- Hiciste un trato por mi vida como si yo sólo fuera una cría. Mi vida, MIA. -La rabia vuelve a apoderarse de ella. ¿Por qué le ha dado el poder de lastimarla de ese modo? ¿Acaso es ella quien le ha otorgado el derecho de entrometerse en sus cosas?– No eres quién para decidir.

-¿Que … que no soy quién para decidir, Kate? -Había estado tratando de no interrumpirla, de no contradecir lo que fuera que ella pudiera llegar a afirmar, pero esto es demasiado. ¿Que él no es quién? Es justamente él quién podía hacer algo así por ella- ¡Claro que lo soy! Soy aquel que cada mañana se despierta pensando en ti, en tus ojos, en tu sonrisa, esa que, a veces, tengo la suerte de que me dediques; y que reza para que ese día, una vez más, corramos con suerte y no te suceda nada -si ella se atreve a decirle que él no es quién, él va a explicarle exactamente quién es él y qué representa ella en su vida, aunque eso sea lo último que hagan juntos–. Soy aquel que pasa su tiempo diciendo payasadas para lograr deshacerte de toda esa tensión que los casos ponen sobre tus hombros. Soy aquel que, sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento, se dedica a perseguirte, arriesgando su vida para protegerte porque, si algo te sucediera, Kate, si algo malo te pasara yo no… -A esas alturas, su voz ya no responde como él quisiera, sus ojos escuecen debido a unas lágrimas que no quiere derramar y su garganta arde por el esfuerzo de contener un sollozo que pugna por salir. Kate lo es todo en su vida y, después de eso, la va a perder para siempre, no hay nada más que pueda hacer; lo sabe por el modo en que ella lo observa, incapaz de asimilar todo lo que está diciendo bajo circunstancias opuestas completamente a las ideales–. Yo no podría soportarlo, no podría pensar que no hice nada para salvarte y seguir viviendo. Te amo, Kate, no se si puedas entenderlo pero… -Su garganta se cierra aún más, si eso es posible, y aprieta los parpados tratando de buscar la fuerza para seguir hablando, provocando que las lágrimas contenidas resbalen por sus mejillas. Pero no importa, ya nada importa. Puede ver cómo los ojos de ella se vuelven vidriosos, pero eso no alcanza para que se haga ilusiones. Lo único que quiere en este momento es apretarla entre sus brazos, besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento, hacerle el amor hasta el agotamiento y, sobre todo, protegerla de ese mundo cruel que se empeña en ensañarse con ella; sin embargo, se obliga a mantenerse en su lugar, a abrir los ojos y a terminar la frase que había comenzado. Quisiera decirle tantas cosas más…pero no se siente capaz, ya no, no en ese momento–. Te…te amo tanto que mi vida, sin ti en ella, sería indigna de ser vivida. -Concluye casi en un susurro, incapaz de controlar siquiera el volumen de su voz, porque ahora sí está seguro: eso que se desliza silenciosamente por el rostro angelical de la mujer que tiene enfrente y a la que ama con todas sus fuerzas, es una lágrima; una sola prueba de que, a pesar del enojo, la frustración y la decepción, ella lo ha escuchado, ha oído lo que acababa de decirle y no solo eso, sino que lo ha sentido; ha sentido la fuerza, la sinceridad y el amor que le imprimió a cada una de sus palabras, de otro modo no estaría llorando. Sí, llorando, porque varias lágrimas más han seguido a la primera y, no podría jurarlo pero, tiene la impresión de que el labio inferior de esa mujer que se pretende fría e imperturbable, está temblando como si se tratara de una niña pequeña a la que acaban de concederle su regalo de cumpleaños soñado.

No sabe si todo esto es producto de los anhelos de su corazón profundamente enamorado pero, sin pensarlo más, decide lanzarse al vacío. Lo peor que puede pasar es que lo rechace, pero eso no puede ponerlo en una situación peor a aquella en la que se encontraba hacía escasos segundos -o quizá todavía se encuentra en ella y él solo se esta auto convenciendo de lo contrario- … Total, ¿qué más puede perder?

Sin más dilación, da dos pasos, que se querían firmes y seguros, en dirección a la mujer de sus sueños, y le toma el rostro entre sus manos, secando de paso las lágrimas con sus pulgares; acto seguido, toma posesión de sus labios, con fuerza, con desesperación, con una impaciencia que esconde el temor a ser rechazado, una vez más, por ella. Pero eso no sucede; si bien es cierto que su beso no está siendo correspondido, los labios de ella se han entreabierto -tal vez por la sorpresa-, pero eso no importa. Él lo interpreta como un permiso, quizá involuntario, pero permiso al fin y al cabo, para profundizar el beso y concederle a su lengua el tan anhelado deseo de fundirse con la de ella y explorar cada milímetro de esa boca que lo tenía embaucado desde el minuto cero. Cuántas veces, y sobre todo después de aquella misión encubierta en que la oyó suspirar entre sus brazos, ha soñado que en una de sus teorizaciones en conjunto (esos hermosos y excitantes momentos en que terminan las frases del otro sin ni siquiera pararse a pensarlo), se deja llevar y la besa, demostrándole en ese intercambio, en esa caricia de sus almas a través del cuerpo físico que las acoge, la inmensidad de su amor por ella y la intensidad de cada una de las emociones que su sola presencia le hacía sentir.

Su mente se encuentra dividida entre la espera de las consecuencias de su atrevimiento y una nube de emociones que le embotan los sentidos. Y su corazón late desenfrenado contra su pecho, pugnando por salir al encuentro del de ella.

La caricia electrizante de su lengua sobre la de Kate, aunado al sensual roce de sus cálidos labios, lo elevan a una dimensión paralela en la que solo existen ellos y ese momento tan íntimo que están compartiendo y que él quisiera eterno. Pero, como todo en la vida, tiene un principio y un fin y su burbuja de beatitud explota repentinamente al sentir un cambio en ella. No sabría decir exactamente en qué emoción esta basada la tensión que la recorre y, por un momento, se paraliza a la espera de la reacción de ella ante ese acto de locura que acaba de cometer.

Ella se había dejado envolver por los sentimientos que ese beso la hacía experimentar, queriendo que el tiempo se detuviera en ese preciso instante para poder permanecer entre sus brazos para siempre. Rodeada por el calor, el aroma y la ternura de él, el enojo y el sentimiento de traición casi habían desaparecido, la sed de justicia prácticamente se había evaporado pero, después de todo, ella es Kate Beckett… y el sueño de la felicidad tan anhelada junto al hombre amado no puede ponerle fin al objetivo que la ha mantenido con vida y en la lucha durante los últimos 14 años de su vida.

Sacudiéndose la neblina de amor que el beso había instalado en su cerebro, lo detiene, apartándolo de su cuerpo con una suave pero firme presión en su pecho; es ahora o nunca; si lo dejara continuar, no tendrá la fuerza para oponerse al deseo tantos años contenido.

-Basta- exclama, un poco más duramente de lo que hubiese querido, al ver que él no tiene intención alguna de liberarla de sus besos.

Él reacciona dando un respingo y separándose de ella. Hubiera querido que Kate correspondiera a sus besos, que se diera cuenta de que no merece la pena arriesgar su vida dejando de lado el amor que siente y la felicidad que podrían alcanzar juntos, pero claramente aquello no va a suceder.

-No puedes venir a mi casa, contarme todo esto, decirme que me traicionaste y luego pretender que con unos besos y una magnifica declaración de amor todo esté olvidado. ¿No te das cuenta que hacer justicia por lo que le ocurrió a mi madre ha sido mi única razón para seguir viviendo durante casi la mitad de mi vida? ¿Cómo puedes pretender que lo abandone todo ahora, cuando estoy más cerca que nunca de resolverlo?

-¿De que va a servirte descubrir la verdad si eso va a ser lo último que hagas en tu vida? -Rebate Castle, frustrado y dolido al confirmar que ella no entiende que él no sería capaz de vivir si la perdiera-. ¿Qué crees que pasará con Jim si mueres por hacerle justicia a tu madre? ¿Crees que él sea capaz de sobreponerse a otro golpe como ese? -Sabe que está apostando fuerte al hablarle de su padre y que, pensar en su sufrimiento, va a dolerle en lo más profundo, pero tiene que arriesgarse, tiene que intentarlo todo antes de tirar la toalla y resignarse a sufrir por la perdida del amor de su vida. Ve cómo sus ojos se llenan de nuevo de lágrimas y su boca se entreabre para decir algo, por lo que se apresura a proseguir con su "ataque" antes de ser interrumpido-. ¿Crees que Johana estaría feliz de que malgastes tu vida, de que le des la espalda a la felicidad, de que te sacrifiques y arrastres a tu padre contigo, por una lucha que, al fin y al cabo, no va a hacer que ella regrese?

-¿Qué sabes tú lo que hubiera querido ella para mi? ¡Tú no la conociste y nunca lo harás porque esos desgraciados me la arrebataron! Así que no te atrevas a hablar de lo que ella desearía porque no está aquí. Si lo estuviera, nada de esto estaría pasando; yo sería abogada, tal vez jueza. Sería feliz, tendría una pareja que me amara y a quien yo también amaría con quien formar una familia en vez de estar sola y, sobre todo, tendría a mi madre conmigo para aconsejarme y acompañarme. ¡Así que no hables de lo que ella querría porque desde que se fue nada de eso existe ya y no volverá a hacerlo!-. En ese punto, las lágrimas corren a raudales por sus mejillas. Rick siempre ha sabido que Kate está rota por la ausencia de Johana, pero ella nunca le había dejado ver las dimensiones de su sufrimiento, y verla así le desgarra el alma. Kate se había ido acercando a él mientras hablaba, golpeándolo con su dedo en el pecho mientras luchaba por pronunciar la ultima frase que acabó en un sollozo ahogado. Ahora lo empuja hacia atrás-. Sal de aquí, vete de mi casa, déjame sola. Si no puedo contar con tu ayuda; si prefieres ponerte de su lado y contra mí, no tienes nada que hacer aquí -concluye abriéndole la puerta y esperando a que él salga para cerrar de un portazo después.

Con las manos cubriéndose el rostro, apoya la espalda en la pared y se desliza sobre ésta hasta quedar sentada, casi sin ser consciente del movimiento, ahogándose en el tsunami de lágrimas que se la está llevando por delante. Hacía tan solo unos minutos se sentía entusiasmada, casi contenta de tener una pista, por minúscula que fuera, que seguir para encontrar, de una vez por todas, al monstruo que le había arrebatado a la persona más importante de su vida. Ver entrar a Rick por la puerta la había hecho sentirse incluso feliz; su vida es mejor cuando él está cerca: los problemas se sienten menos graves, los puntos muertos menos definitivos, los bloqueos menos insalvables … él le había ido devolviéndole la alegría a su vida, la había hecho reír de nuevo, sentir de nuevo, soñar de nuevo. Su sola presencia puede iluminar su rostro con una sonrisa que, por más que trate, no puede evitar que se dibuje en él. Pero toda esa alegría se esfumó. Él mismo se encargó de borrarla de un solo manotazo. Con solo pensar en todo lo que acababa de confesarle, la maraña de sentimientos encontrados se extiende, invadiendo todo su ser. El fuego de la rabia más feroz se ve disminuido por la intensidad de uno de los dolores más profundos que ha sentido en su vida, sólo para resurgir -fiero y arrasador- ante la conciencia de saberse traicionada.

Él más que nadie sabe cuan importante es para ella encontrar al asesino de su madre y ponerlo entre las rejas, hacerle justicia a la mujer más amorosa y dulce que ha conocido en su vida. Sólo una cosa ha sido más importante para ella y fue fruto de un impulso; un acto reflejo, un mandato directo de su corazón a sus manos que, sin necesidad de racionalizarlo, dispararon sin piedad contra Coonan, salvando así la vida de Rick, protegiéndolo de ese malnacido e impidiéndole arrebatarle de nuevo a una de las personas más importantes de su vida. Solo salvar la vida de Castle la ha hecho ir en contra de la búsqueda de justicia para su madre desde aquella fatídica noche de enero. Y él le paga traicionándola, ocultándole información, asociándose con quién sabe que tipo de persona en su contra.

Pero, ¿por qué? Si al menos lograra entender las motivaciones quizá fuera más fácil el indulto… Tal vez así fuera más fácil evadir esa asfixiante sensación de traición que en estos momentos la invade. Se quiebra la cabeza en el intento de hallarle sentido a lo que, ante sus ojos, no logra ver más que como una deslealtad…que no cabe en un hombre como Rick. Sin importar lo enojada que esté con él, no es capaz de cegarse hasta el punto de soslayar las múltiples pruebas que él le ha dado de que lo único que siempre busca es su bien…aun a riesgo de…su propia vida. Y es entonces cuando, repentinamente, un pensamiento que debía ser fugaz se arraiga en su mente, obligándola a ver lo sucedido bajo una nueva luz y desde otro ángulo: si Rick ha estado investigando a sus espaldas, eso significa que, una vez más, ha estado arriesgando su vida en aras de proteger la de ella, pero sin dejar en el olvido la búsqueda de la verdad. Dios…ese es el Castle al que le acaba de reprochar tan duramente; el hombre íntegro, valiente, incondicional y desinteresado que se ha atrevido a pasar por encima hasta del riesgo a despertar su ira con tal de mantenerla a salvo. Y lo único que ella ha hecho -no solo hoy sino desde que se conocen- para devolverle todo ese interés en preservar su integridad física y emocional, todo ese cuidado que pone en lo que la concierne a ella, todo ese cariño que se refleja en cada poro de su ser cuando la mira, cuando le sonríe, cuando le habla, cuando le lleva su café; ha sido rechazarlo, herirlo, hacerlo a un lado, ocultarle la verdad, acusarlo injustamente de estar actuando en su contra. De pronto no puede creer lo injusta que ha sido y está siendo con ese hombre que sólo le ha demostrado, aun antes de habérselo declarado, un amor incondicional. ¿Cómo ha podido estar tan ciega frente a las verdaderas motivaciones que hay detrás de los actos de él para con ella? ¿Cómo ha podido sacarlo de su casa y de su vida de ese modo cuando él llegó, corazón en mano, a confesarle todo lo que está sucediendo, arriesgándose a sufrir un rechazo más, con la única intención de quemar su último cartucho, de tomar medidas desesperadas para hacerla parar y con ello salvar su vida?

Nunca antes ha sentido Kate en su interior esa mezcla de sentimientos, entre los cuales no está segura si predomina la urgencia por encontrar a Rick y lograr que la perdone, el enojo consigo misma por haber estado tan ciega y haber lastimado durante todo ese tiempo al hombre que más la ha cuidado en toda su vida, o la convicción de que no merece en absoluto ese perdón que anhela más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo en esos momentos.

Sin pararse a pensarlo más, por miedo a darse por vencida antes siquiera de haber tratado de obtener un perdón que considera le costará toda una vida ganarse, toma sus llaves y su celular y, poniéndose la cazadora, sale precipitadamente de su departamento. Cierra la puerta, sintiéndose más decidida que nunca antes en su vida; no puede dejar que se aleje de ella. Por más que le duela que le haya ocultado información, ahora entiende por qué lo hizo y sabe que, en su lugar, habría hecho exactamente lo mismo para protegerlo a él de cualquier peligro. Tiene toda la intención de buscarlo incansablemente hasta dar con él para hacerle saber que ha recapacitado, que le concede la razón, que su vida es más importante que una búsqueda obsesiva y que él es un elemento imprescindible en esa felicidad que aspira a alcanzar. Está segura de que él debe estar dolido por la forma en que se desarrolló la discusión y la forma en que lo sacó de su casa, pero está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario para hacerse perdonar; ahora que todas las cartas están puestas sobre la mesa, no puede concebir la posibilidad de desaprovechar, una vez más, la oportunidad de iniciar con él el camino que ha estado esperando -a la par que temiendo- durante los últimos tres años de su vida.

Concentrada en ordenar los pensamientos en su mente, en formular una disculpa suficientemente sólida como para lograr ser redimida, no se percata de la presencia de una persona en el pasillo de su edificio hasta que su pie izquierdo tropieza con la pierna de ésta. Saliendo de su reflexión, gira su cabeza preguntándose qué puede estar haciendo alguien sentado en el piso de su edificio y quién puede ser esa persona, para encontrarse con quien es el dueño de sus pensamientos, y que lo ha sido durante el último lustro.

-Rick -suspira mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, arrodillándose rápidamente junto a él-. Estás aquí. –La alegría y el alivio que transmite su voz hace que Castle retire las manos que cubren su rostro y la observe con un gesto apesadumbrado a la par que sorprendido.

-Kate -dice él, casi incapaz de creer que, después de todo lo dicho, ella esté arrodillada a su lado y lo esté mirando con ese brillo en sus ojos, en vez de haber pasado de largo sin siquiera dignarse a reconocer su presencia ahí.

Ni siquiera sabe por qué no se ha ido al loft después de que ella lo sacó de su departamento; simplemente se sentía tan abatido que se dejó caer ahí mismo, lamentándose por no haber podido lograr que ella entendiera la magnitud de la situación para poder ponerla a salvo. Y ahora Kate está ahí, a su lado, con su mirada fija en él, esperanzada, casi podría decir que emocionada, como si ninguno de los últimos acontecimientos hubieran sucedido, como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido y se encontraran unas horas antes cuando ella aun lo quería en su vida, aunque solo fuera en calidad de amigo y compañero de trabajo.

 _Pero eso no es posible_ -se dice a sí mismo- _el tiempo solo avanza dejando atrás lo que pudo ser y nunca fue; no retrocede por mayor que sea el deseo de que eso ocurra_.

Una mano suave y cálida en su mejilla lo hace salir de su ensoñación, enfocando su visión -antes perdida en un punto en el vacío- en la tierna mirada que Kate le dirige en esos momentos.

-No te has ido -susurra ella, casi incapaz de creer que, a pesar de todo, él no se haya alejado, abandonándola a su suerte en esa guerra interminable en la que ha estado apunto de enfrascarse de nuevo.

Su mano aun descansa sobre el rostro del escritor, dibujando patrones sin sentido con el pulgar mientras le sonríe dulcemente, feliz del contacto, de tenerlo enfrente y mirándola esta vez. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se deja llevar por su corazón y, lentamente, se inclina sobre él, depositando un suave y breve beso sobre sus labios, sintiéndose electrizada por el roce.

-¿Te sientes bien, Kate? -Pregunta él con la incredulidad y el desconcierto plasmados en su cara, arrancándole una carcajada.

-Mejor que nunca –contesta simplemente, aun sonriendo y volviendo a acercarse a él, casi desesperada por sentir de nuevo la calidez de su boca sobre la suya-. Ven -añade, sosteniendo su mano y haciendo fuerza para llevarlo consigo al incorporarse.

Él la sigue al interior de su casa, aun sin comprender lo que está sucediendo.

-Kate –repite, no para llamar su atención puesto que le queda claro que la tiene toda, sino porque no sabe qué más decir; no sabe cómo descubrir lo que está pasando ¿puede ser que ella esté jugando con él?

-Tienes razón, Rick -dice ella, consciente del desconcierto que lo invade en ese momento-. No puedo permitir que, de nuevo, esta investigación sea lo único que tengo en la vida. La existencia me ha dado un regalo tan hermoso que no puedo seguir rechazándolo ciegamente, negándonos la felicidad.

Castle no da crédito a sus oídos, ni a sus ojos; debe haberse quedado dormido en la puerta de la casa de Kate y toda esa discusión que acababan de tener lo está haciendo soñar con ella. Se pellizca disimuladamente el brazo, dando un respingo ante el dolor que eso le causa y provocando que otra carcajada escape de los labios de la detective. Se dice que, sea lo que sea essa extraña situación, al menos está logrando hacerla reír.

-No estas soñando, Castle. Por increíble que parezca, de verdad estoy dándote la razón. Te agradezco infinitamente que me hayas abierto los ojos -continúa un poco más seria-; te agradezco que, a pesar de todo, hayas vuelto a decirme lo que sientes. Lamento infinitamente haber puesto de lado esos sentimientos, ignorando tu primera declaración, pero en ese momento era más de lo que podía manejar y, con el paso del tiempo, la mentira me ganó la partida y ya no supe como confesarte que lo recordaba todo. He estado yendo a terapia, Rick, para poder pararme frente a ti y decirte que estoy lista, que, aunque queda mucho camino por recorrer para estar en paz con el caso de mi madre, eso no tiene por qué apoderarse de mi vida; que estoy en un lugar en el que me siento preparada para darle una oportunidad a todo esto que me pasa contigo. Claro –añade ante el mutismo de él, sintiendo de repente que la inseguridad toma posesión de todo su cuerpo-, si tú todavía estas dispuesto e interesado.

Castle, aun presa del asombro y de la incredulidad, incapaz de articular una frase que sea meritoria de esa denominación, opta por acercarse y demostrarle con hechos que tan dispuesto e interesado está en darle una oportunidad para comenzar a transitar junto a ella un camino que llevaba mucho soñando, planeando podría decirse, con la fe inagotable en que, tarde o temprano, lograría destruir hasta el último ladrillo de ese muro y conquistar su corazón. Con una intensidad desmedida pero sin dejar, en ningún momento, de hacerle justicia a la dulzura y la suavidad con la que él considera debe ser tratada cualquier mujer y, sobre todo, la que él ama con toda su alma, la besa en los labios, robándole un suspiro de satisfacción que se une al suyo propio, llenando el silencio que reina en la habitación con una dulce melodía. Ese salón ha presenciado su segundo y cuarto beso en espacio de pocos minutos, pero este último dista del anterior como si varios meses hubieran transcurrido entre ellos. Este sí desborda amor en cada gemido, en cada susurro, en cada caricia de sus manos en el cabello, la espalda y el rostro del ser amado.

Solo la falta de oxígeno logra que rompan el contacto, uniendo sus frentes en un gesto íntimo que les permite iniciar una de sus conversaciones silenciosas en las que sus ojos reflejan todo el amor, el alivio y la felicidad que sienten, a la vez que respiran prácticamente de los labios del otro, compartiendo ese elemento vital que en esos momentos escasea en sus pulmones.

-¿Estás … estás segura? –Pregunta Rick, tratando de recobrar el aliento que, esta vez, su musa le ha robado activamente-. ¿De verdad crees que estás lista? No quiero que… -Deja su frase incompleta, intentando que su cerebro falto de oxígeno halle un modo de expresar, más precisamente lo que trata de decir-. No podría soportar que en unas horas, o mañana, o en una semana, meditando las cosas con la cabeza fría, te arrepientas. Para mí esto es algo muy importante. He estado cuatro años esperando, suspirando por que te decidieras a darme una oportunidad; si no estás completamente segura o no te sientes cien por ciento preparada, prefiero esperar un poco más porque, si después de permitirme estar contigo, te echas para atrás, no creo poder recobrar la paciencia que he tenido hasta ahora.

Una lágrima solitaria escapa de los ojos de Kate. Ese hombre maravilloso ha estado ahí a su lado sin exigirle nada, padeciendo sus desplantes, sus altas y sus bajas, sus inseguridades y sus miedos, sus tira y afloja, soportando esa tensión que entre ambos llevaron más allá de sus propios límites; y ahora, cuando ella por fin se ha decidido, y la desesperación por liberar toda esa tensión es casi más fuerte de lo que puede tolerar, él todavía tiene la suficiente consideración, la fuerza de voluntad y el amor por ella como para retenerse, contenerse y hacer a un lado sus propios deseos para asegurarse de que esté completamente convencida y en paz con el paso que están a punto de dar en su relación. Porque no hay fuerza en el mundo, además del propio Castle, que pueda evitar que, después de jurarle, si es necesario, que está segura y consciente de lo que está haciendo, lo arrastre hasta su habitación y no lo deje salir de ahí hasta que el amanecer la obligue a volver a la 12ª.

Secándose el rastro húmedo de la mejilla, lo mira a los ojos, profundamente, tratando de transmitirle, a través de estos, lo que está a punto de decirle.

-Cas… Rick –se corrige, sonriendo. Si van a dar este paso, llamarlo por su nombre de pila, al menos mientras estén en la intimidad, parece un buen comienzo-, nunca… no… jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan segura de algo, como lo estoy ahora sobre lo que siento por ti, por más que haya tratado de negármelo al principio. Quiero estar contigo, quiero que nos demos la oportunidad de permitirnos vivir esto juntos, de demostrarnos que toda esta espera, todos estos obstáculos, valieron la pena si el resultado es estar al fin juntos, en la misma página, con los mismos objetivos, luchando codo con codo por ellos.

Una sonrisa radiante ilumina el rostro y los ojos del escritor al oír a Kate. Sabe a la perfección que expresar sus sentimientos no es algo sencillo para ella, sin embargo, acaba de hacerle una declaración de amor en toda regla, sin dudas, sin rodeos; no le ha dicho letra por letra que lo ama, pero está implícito en sus palabras y no hay nada que pueda hacerlo más feliz en esos momentos, que saberla confiada y segura de sus sentimientos y de querer actuar en consecuencia.

Antes siquiera de ser consciente de lo que está ocurriendo, siente esos dulces labios que ya extrañaba, colapsar con los propios en un beso apasionado, desesperado; que, podría decir, lo desprovee completamente de control sobre sí mismo. Un sonoro jadeo se ahoga en sus labios cuando, tomándola de los muslos, la alza a horcajadas, provocando que sus sexos se rocen deliciosamente.

-Vamos a mi habitación –suplica ella; interrumpiendo el beso sólo el tiempo necesario, volviendo, inmediatamente después, a perderse en la exploración de su boca.

Castle obedece de inmediato, deshaciéndose en el camino de la cazadora de la detective quien, sujeta con fuerza por sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, hace maravillas con sus manos sobre su cuero cabelludo, jalando deliciosamente los mechones de cabello mientras devora incansablemente sus labios, dejándolo hambriento de más. Siempre pensó que Beckett no podía ser del tipo pasivo en la cama, pero la forma en que su pelvis se mueve contra su bajo vientre está volviéndolo loco, casi llevándolo al límite sin siquiera haber empezado.

-Oh Dios, Kate –escapa de sus labios al entrar en la habitación, apoyando la espalda de ella sobre la pared más cercana; las sensaciones que lo recorren de arriba abajo casi impidiéndole soportar el peso de ambos. Alejando su torso levemente de ella, le sostiene los hombros con ambas manos, evitando que la detective, decidida a no dejar de besarlo ni un segundo, siga su movimiento. Ver su cara de decepción lo hace sonreír, deslizando luego sus manos bajo su blusa, acariciando su vientre delicadamente, subiendo poco a poco por su suave piel -elevando la prenda en el proceso- mientras sus labios se sumergen en el punto exacto de su cuello donde su acelerado pulso palpita.

Las manos de Kate, perdidas aun entre su cabello, lo incitan a continuar, acercándolo imposiblemente a ella y Rick, sin dudarlo un segundo, rompe el contacto de sus labios para retirar la prenda y seguir saboreando la piel de los hombros y el cuello de esa hermosa mujer que tiene entre sus brazos. Ella lo insta a continuar su camino sólo un poco más abajo, pero él se resiste a la presión de sus manos. También se siente desesperado, mucho más al límite del abismo de lo que lo había estado nunca antes, pero quiere que su primera vez juntos sea perfecta, dulce, tierna; quiere amar cada milímetro de su cuerpo; aspira a conocerla toda, y planea comenzar con ello ahora mismo.

Bastante más impaciente y sofocada de lo que puede soportar, y consciente de que él está decidido a prodigarle lentamente esa dulce tortura, retira una de sus manos del cabello de Rick para deslizarla suavemente por su propio cuello, descendiendo lentamente hasta situarla exactamente en el lugar al que él se ha negado a darle su atención.

La forma en que Kate se masajea el pecho y deja escapar sonoros gemidos, mientras mueve sus caderas circularmente, rozando con la calidez que emanaba del interior de sus muslos su ya muy dolorosa erección, le está haciendo casi imposible contenerse. Sería muy vergonzoso dejarse llevar ahí mismo, en sus pantalones, con ella trepada a su cintura, por lo que reconsidera su decisión de recorrerla por completo en ese momento y los separa de la pared, dirigiéndose con su preciada carga hasta los pies de la cama.

Con una delicadeza que, de no ser por la excitación que embotaba sus sentidos, la habría hecho emocionarse hasta las lágrimas, la detective siente como es depositada sobre el edredón, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerla por el contacto de la frescura de la tela contra su piel ardiente. Sin darle tiempo a él de hacer nada más, se incorpora, quedando sentada, trabajando arduamente para desabotonar su camisa, dándose por vencida al tercer botón y decidiendo sacársela por la cabeza.

-Desesperada… –Afirma él más que preguntar, con una sonrisa en su voz.

-No creo que más que tú –responde ella, devolviéndole una sonrisa traviesa antes de presionar la palma de su mano sobre la cremallera del pantalón de él, haciendo que un jadeo ahogado escape de sus labios.

Lo siguiente que siente la detective es como Rick se lanza sobre ella, volviendo a hacerla recostarse y hundiendo su cara entre sus pechos, apartando la tela que cubre su pezón izquierdo que, una vez liberado, se yergue orgulloso, suplicando un poco de atención que los labios, la lengua y los dientes del escritor le brindan gustosos, mientras su otra mano se encarga del lado derecho; haciendo que la espalda de Kate se arquee, elevándose de la superficie en que descansaba en busca de un mayor contacto.

-Ohh, Rick. Por favor… –Exclama, casi incapaz de soportar un segundo más todo aquello. Nunca se había sentido tan cerca de la culminación con tan poco, pero la tensión acumulada, aunada a la maestría del hombre que yace semi recostado sobre ella, están acercándola demasiado a ese abismo al que muere de ganas por arrojarse.

-Dime lo que quieres, Kate. Enséñame a complacerte. Muéstrame lo que necesitas –Su voz ronca, cargada de pasión y erotismo arranca un nuevo gemido de los labios de ella que, incapaz de articular palabra, solo tiende sus manos, tratando de deshacerse del botón de los pantalones de él.- Nah-ah, eso puede esperar –le dice mientras se inclina para abrir el broche de su sujetador, ocupándose después de desprenderla de sus pantalones, deslizándolos suavemente, remontando luego su camino, dejando un reguero de suaves besos sobre su piel.

Las piernas de la detective actúan por voluntad propia, separándose significativamente cuando los labios Castle acarician el interior de sus muslos, apenas ligeramente más arriba de la rodilla. Está desesperada, demasiado al límite como para poder sobrevivir a aquello un segundo más; necesita tanto liberarse que siente que de no hacerlo pronto, morirá ahí mismo. Una de sus manos abandona los bíceps de él, en los que estaba enterrando las uñas sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, para escabullirse entre la única prenda que aun cubre su cuerpo y que, a esas alturas, no es más que un trozo de tela empapado, prueba fehaciente de la necesidad imperiosa que la aqueja.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del escritor al levantar la vista y descubrir el paradero de su mano. Sujetándola por la muñeca, la obliga a retirarla y situar ambas manos sobre su cabeza, contra el colchón, manteniéndolas ahí, mientras ataca una vez más su boca, su cuello, su pecho, trazando un camino sinuoso sobre su vientre para terminar jugando con sus dientes sobre el elástico superior de sus braguitas, haciéndola elevar la cadera, suplicando silenciosamente un contacto más íntimo.

Rick no sabe a ciencia cierta cómo está logrando controlarse, teniendo bajo su cuerpo a la mujer de sus sueños, dejando escapar los sonidos más eróticos y melodiosos que jamás ha oído; pero cuando su mano derecha se adentra entre los muslos de la detective -que inmediatamente se separan brindándole un acceso completo-, y puede comprobar por sí mismo qué tan desesperada y necesitada de su atención está Kate en ese momento, se ve obligado a cerrar los ojos y apretar la mandíbula mientras un gemido –que más bien es un grito lujurioso, realmente- escapa de sus labios, armonizando a la perfección con el que exhala la detective, perdida en las exquisitas sensaciones que los dedos de Rick provocan en ella sin que siquiera haya alcanzado aun el punto exacto en que ella más atención necesita.

-¡Oh, Dios! –exclama al sentir como dos de esos mismos dedos que habían estado poniendo a prueba su autocontrol, dibujando deliciosos patrones sobre la delicada piel de su zona más íntima pero sin decidirse a satisfacer sus deseos, se adentran entre sus pliegues, llevándose consigo cualquier vestigio de cordura que aun quedara en ella.- Ahhhggg –añade cuando el pulgar de Rick se da a la tarea de trazar círculos alrededor de su clítoris mientras introduce rápida y repetidamente sus dedos en ella, curvándolos levemente para acariciar el punto G de Kate que, completamente desenfrenada, jalonea los cabellos del escritor, elevando su rostro para besar apasionadamente esos labios que, hasta entonces, habían estado jugueteando con su ombligo, ahogando en su boca los gemidos guturales que el tan ansiado clímax extrae de su garganta.

Decidido a deleitarse con la visión que tiene frente a él, Rick separa su rostro levemente del de ella y observa embelesado cómo los rasgos de su musa se transforman a medida que las reverberaciones del orgasmo la recorren de pies a cabeza. Ni en sus sueños más audaces había sentido algo semejante a lo que está experimentando en esos momentos. Tener a la implacable detective Beckett entre sus brazos, completamente expuesta y abandonándose a su merced, sin reservas, no sólo eleva sus límites físicos a un nuevo nivel, sino que lo emociona y lo conmueve más de lo que jamás habría osado imaginar. La confianza que denota la situación en la que se encuentran en ese momento, rebasa sus esperanzas con creces; esa mujer fuerte e independiente de la que está locamente enamorado, está entregándose a él en cuerpo y alma, permitiéndole descubrirla tal y como es en realidad, sin muros, sin disimulos, sin limitaciones. Solo le queda venerarla, a ella y a la medra que estaba obrándose en aquella que está decidida a darles la oportunidad de avanzar juntos, paso a paso, hacia eso que por tanto tiempo habían soñado estando separados, así como a permitirse vivir el amor que se profesan.

La sonrisa lánguida que le regala Kate al abrir los ojos, logrando poco a poco normalizar su respiración, lo saca de su abstracción, al tiempo que dibuja en su propio rostro una réplica un poco menos distendida del gesto.

-Eres hermosa –le dice, conectando sus miradas, tras besarla suave y tiernamente, provocando que la sonrisa de ella se ensanche, acompañada de un llamativo rubor-. Va a tener que acostumbrarse a mis elogios si no quiere pasarse los días sonrojada, detective -juguetea, haciéndola reír mientras lo golpea cariñosamente en el hombro, antes de unir sus labios a los de él-. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo de nuevo? -Deja salir Rick entrecortadamente unos minutos después, pugnando por recobrar el oxígeno del que el inflamado beso estaba privando a sus pulmones.

Ella solo sonríe y, con un movimiento tan ágil como inesperado, los hace girar, situándose a horcajadas sobre un Castle asombrado y fascinado a partes iguales.

-Ahora me toca jugar a mi –le informa con una sonrisa ufana antes de inclinarse para apoderarse de esos labios a los que se ha vuelto adicta, al tiempo que repta hacia abajo unos centímetros sobre el cuerpo de Rick que, ante el roce de su miembro dolorosamente aprisionado aún bajo boxers y pantalones, reacciona sujetándola de la cadera y pegando imposiblemente la pelvis de ella a la propia.

-¿Quién está desesperado ahora? –ríe entre dientes, succionando y jaloneando suavemente el labio inferior de él, antes de incorporarse quedando de nuevo sentada, ahora sobre él e iniciar una suave rotación de caderas que arranca un jadeo de los labios del escritor, quien aprieta fuertemente ojos, puños y dientes.

-Kate –logra decir unos segundos después, negando con la cabeza-, si haces eso no… -se interrumpe cuando ella desciende sobre él, haciendo más presión que aquella a la que él mismo se creía capaz de sobrevivir en esos momentos- no voy a durar, Kate –se las ingenia para constatar después de varias respiraciones profundas. No sintiéndose en lo absoluto tranquilizado por la sonrisa traviesa plasmada en el rostro de ella, opta por una declaración más convincente-. Quiero que hagamos el amor, Kate, necesito sentirme parte de ti y si sigues así, voy a requerir más tiempo del que estoy dispuesto a seguir esperando para lograrlo. ¡Por favor! -Concluye casi en tono de suplica, logrando con ello convencerla de no torturarlo ni torturarse más, postergando eso que ambos están deseando.

Tras unos instantes, ambos se encuentran de nuevo en la misma posición, pero ya sin la incómoda barrera que antes separaba sus cuerpos. Rick es incapaz de interrumpir su extasiada contemplación: está embelesado por la forma en que su cabello sensualmente alborotado, enmarca su rostro y se desliza por sus hombros en ondas sinuosas que desembocan en sus pechos, disimulando su desnudez; la delicadeza y suavidad de la tersa piel de su cintura, que acaricia distraídamente con sus pulgares, embota sus sentidos; la sonrisa coqueta y sensual, pero con un dejo de timidez, que adorna su rostro, lo mantiene cautivo en una nube de deleite; pero, sin duda, lo que lo mantiene encandilado es la dulzura y el amor que se entremezclan con la voluptuosidad y el erotismo en las profundidades de su mirada avellana que se oscurece un poco más con cada segundo que pasa.

Sintiendo que su autocontrol se desvanece poco a poco cuanto más la observa, desliza suavemente su mano derecha hacia arriba, acariciando la piel de su costado a medida que asciende, hasta situar su mano sobre la mejilla de Kate, haciendo una ligera presión hacia sí para atraerla a sus labios y así romper el hechizo que los mantiene embriagados por el reflejo de los sentimientos propios en los ojos del ser amado.

El beso que comenzó tierno y tentativo, rápidamente escala en intensidad sumiéndolos a ambos en una batalla de voluntades que luchan por otorgarle al otro todo el cuidado y la atención del que lo considera acreedor, combatiendo por depositar en cada caricia todo aquello que les colma el alma, cada molécula de amor por el otro que inunda su ser. Con una delicadeza casi reverente y sin, en ningún momento, liberar sus labios de los propios, Rick la acompaña, presionando ligeramente su cadera hasta colocarse a las puertas de ese profundo abismo en el que desea perderse. Más lentamente de lo que pareciera humanamente posible, Kate desciende sobre él, rodeándolo en un cálido abrazo que los hace suspirar a ambos, reconfortados de saberse finalmente en comunión con esa otra parte de sí mismos que les faltaba al estar separados. Permanecen un momento inmóviles, adaptándose mutuamente, saciándose de la sensación de ser uno solo con el ser amado, besándose tiernamente, acompañándose de dulces caricias en el rostro.

-Te amo – se oye la voz del escritor, seguida de cerca por el gemido de su musa que, con ojos acuosos, deposita un casto beso en los labios de su compañero antes de incorporarse sobre sus codos y, mirándolo a los ojos, comenzar a moverse, sintiéndose completa y emocionada por la sincronía del jadeo que escapa de los labios de ambos, llenando el silencio de la habitación y el vacío que ni ellos mismos sabían que existía en sus almas. El ritmo acompasado dura poco, y cuando Kate comienza a perder pie completamente, Rick la sujeta con firmeza por la cadera, ayudándola con el tempo, a lo que ella corresponde con una débil sonrisa tras la cual entierra su rostro en el hueco del cuello de él, succionando la suave piel que tiene a su alcance.

-Rick –jadea la detective un momento más tarde casi sin aliento- no puedo … voy a … ¡Oh, Dios mío!

-No te contengas, preciosa. Déjate ir, te sigo –contesta él, entendiendo perfectamente lo que quiere decir y por qué no es capaz de hacerlo.

Kate no necesita que se lo diga dos veces y, antes incluso de poder darse cuenta ella misma, está gritando su nombre al sentir cómo él explota en ella ante el repentino masaje que sus paredes internas le estaban prodigando, incrementando aun más su propio placer.

-Tenías razón –rompe el silencio Rick unos minutos más tarde, mientras sus brazos la rodean, dibujando arabescos con sus dedos sobre la piel de la espalda de esa hermosa mujer que descansa sobre su pecho, intentando recuperarse de uno de los clímax más perfectos de su vida, y no porque sus anteriores compañeros fueran malos amantes, sino porque siempre había faltado ese elemento que ahora desborda por cada poro y que transforma cualquier sensación en un éxtasis infinito de ternura: el amor.

Ella saca su rostro de su escondite en el cuello de él y lo mira con curiosidad, incapaz –entre la bruma que aún invade su cerebro- de descifrar a lo que se refiere.

-Estabas en lo cierto –continúa Castle, sonriendo genuinamente ante el estado de desconcierto en que se encuentra su musa-, no tenía ni idea de lo maravilloso que es hacer el amor contigo y soy inmensamente feliz de que hayamos llegado hasta aquí hoy y no aquel día, porque entonces me habría perdido del gozo de amarte en cuerpo y alma.

Completamente conmovida por la enésima y más espléndida declaración de amor de esa noche, Kate se seca una lágrima que se desliza por su mejilla, y lo besa tierna y dulcemente volcando todos sus sentimientos en ese acto, intentando así devolverle un poco de toda esa felicidad que él le obsequia a través de cada una de sus palabras, sin saber que lo que hará a continuación es la mejor dádiva que puede ofrecerle.

-Hace años me prohibí a mi misma volver a sentir algo así por nadie; ya una vez fracasé y eso me hizo casi más daño del que era capaz de soportar en aquel momento. Pero contigo es tan fácil y se siente tan correcto que aunque pareciera que hace siglos que desde la última vez que lo dije y a pesar de que las palabras se niegan a salir de mi garganta, tengo que decirte que… que yo… -intenta, resoplando ante su incapacidad.

-No te preocupes, amor, no necesito que lo digas; con saber que sientes lo mismo que yo es suficiente.

-Quiero hacerlo –lo contradice una obstinada y frustrada detective, negando con la cabeza- yo también… te amo –logra articular débilmente-; y sé … sé que tu nunca… –Las lágrimas ahora bañan su rostro y la emoción casi le impide hablar- nunca vas a hacerme daño… si está en tu mano evitarlo. Te amo, Rick, de verdad te amo como nunca imaginé poder volver a hacerlo, y soy feliz de que al fin estemos juntos y pueda…demostrártelo cada día –concluye, sumergiéndolos a ambos en un beso tan dulce como salado.


End file.
